Hadiah
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahu Riko Aida] Sederhana, memori dan perasaan cintanya juga merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya seorang, dan ia ingin membaginya kepada orang yang sangat ia sayang. — HyuugaRiko, semi-canon.


Dengan sebuah kalimat dari kapten mereka yang berbunyi, "Pokoknya aku mau kalian memberikan hadiah yang berbeda-beda untuk Pelatih kita!" sukses membuat para anggota tim basket Seirin yang notabene jomblo ngenes itu kebingungan setengah mati dan bertingkah aneh kalau ada di dekat pelatih mereka.

.

.

**Hadiahnya Ciuman Saja ya… **belong to **Arleinne Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

A **semi-cannon,**__**lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **straight pair**

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

"…" sementara kapten mereka sibuk berdiskusi dengan pelatih mereka, anggota tim basket dari Seirin High School itu saling bertatapan. Kebingungan terpeta jelas dari manik kesepuluh orang yang kini berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di pinggir lapangan.

"… gawat nih," Koganei Shinji berkomentar ketika manik gelapnya menatap sepasang sejoli yang kini tampak berdebat seru, "Ulang tahun pelatih hari ini dan kita belum menyiapkan apa-apa."

"Hyuuga bilang kita harus memberikan hadiah yang berbeda buat Riko," Kiyoshi Teppei menambahkan. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga yang sedari tadi diam saja saling berpandangan, Koganei, Tsuchida, dan Mitobe saling berpandangan sebelum sebuah seringai membuat kedua ujung bibir mereka melengkung bangga.

"Aku, Tsucchi, dan Mitobe akan membuat kue di rumah Mitobe. Perayaan ulang tahun tidak akan seru tanpa kue bukan?" dan Koganei serta Tsuchida saling ber-_high five_ sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa memasang tampang _dumbfounded_.

"Ta-Tapi, Koganei-_senpai_! Kami bertiga baru berniat membelikan kue untuk Pelatih!" Hiroshi Fukuda berujar, "Kebetulan kami menemukan toko kue yang sangat enak waktu."

"Ah! Dasar anak kelas dua! Kalian ini tidak tahu arti kata 'menghemat' ya? Aku, Tsucchi, dan Mitobe membuat kue untuk menghemat pengeluaran tahu! Kalian cari hadiah saja sana!" Koganei melambaikan tangannya seperti mengusir sekumpulan kucing yang mengganggu pemandangannya.

"Kalian perlu menghemat uang, anak kelas dua. Tapi kalian tidak perlu menghemat cinta," Shun Izuki berujar, "Ah, itu kalimat yang bagus!"

"…"

"Kalian …" tiba-tiba rasa dingin yang tidak wajar menuruni tulang punggung kesepuluh anggota tim basket Seirin itu, "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berdiskusi disini, hah? Latihan kalian mau aku buat jadi tiga kali lipat lebih berat, hah?" dan itu adalah Pelatih mereka yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan Kapten mereka, berdiri di belakang Kuroko Tetsuya dan sekarang memandangi kesepuluh lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang seperti seekor karnivor yang telah memojokkan mangsanya.

"_Anoo_… Pe-pelatih, kami hanya berdiskusi tentang ul— GYAAA!" sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Kagami Taiga ketika Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sengaja melempar bola basket ke sisi kiri wajahnya, "Apa-apaan, Kuroko?! Dan sejak kapan kau bawa bola basket, hah?!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kagami-_kun_ dan ayo mulai latihan," Kuroko berlalu sambil mendribel bolanya, meninggalkan Kagami yang ternganga. Begitu sadar anggota timnya yang lain sudah berada di lapangan, Kagami hanya bisa mendecih sebal sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri partnernya.

.

"Riko," suara Hyuuga Junpei membuat sepuluh rekan satu timnya menoleh ke arahnya. Lelaki itu membawa setumpuk kertas, tidak diragukan lagi kalau itu adalah administrasi yang harus diurus oleh mereka atau bisa jadi itu adalah data-data tentang tim yang akan menjadi lawan mereka.

"Hm?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sejak kapan Kapten memanggil Pelatih dengan nama depannya?"

"Sejak dulu," jawab Kuroko dengan datarnya.

"EH?! Kuroko?! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Kagami mundur beberapa langkah begitu melihat parternya kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Terakhir ia ingat, di tengah pertandingan sebelum Kapten memanggil Pelatih mereka, Kuroko berada di samping Shun Izuki.

"Sejak tadi, Kagami-_kun_," jawab Kuroko masih sama datarnya.

"Kuroko, Kagami!" suara Hyuuga Junpei menggema di ruangan _gym_ itu, "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berdiskusi, hah? Kembali bermain sebelum pelatih membuat kita semua latihan tiga kali lebih berat dari ini!"

"Perasaanku saja atau Hyuuga makin memihak pada Pelatih?" Izuki bertanya pada Kiyoshi yang mendribel bola dengan santai ke arah anak-anak kelas dua. Lelaki berambut hitam itu berlari kecil, mengimbangi _center_ mereka yang masih mendribel dengan santai.

"Siapa yang tahu…? Seingatku dari dulu Hyuuga sangat memihak pada Riko," mengangkat bahunya, Kiyoshi mengoper pada Koganei yang kemudian mengopernya pada Izuki. Tidak memikirkan hubungan antara Pelatih dan Kaptennya lebih jauh, Izuki melakukan _lay-up shoot_ dan memperjauh jarak skor antara timnya dan tim adik kelasnya.

.

"Jadi setelah kita membeli hadiah untuk pelatih, kita kembali ke sekolah lagi. Begitukah rencananya, Kiyoshi-_senpai_?" Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya ketika ia, Kagami, dan Kiyoshi berjalan di pusat pertokoan untuk mencari hadiah untuk pelatih mereka.

"Yup," Kiyoshi mengangguk, menatap _sweater_ bergambar bola basket dipajang di rak salah satu toko, "Riko ada rapat OSIS dan seperti aku mau membelikan itu saja untuk Riko," dan tanpa mendengat jawaban dari kedua adik kelasnya, Kiyoshi masuk ke dalam toko, segera menghampiri kasir sambil menunjuk _sweater_ yang di pajang dan tersenyum puas. Lelaki tinggi berambut cokelat itu kemudian mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menerima tas plastik dari sang kasir.

Kemudian senyumannya sirna ketika ia kembali kepada Kuroko dan Kagami, "Siapa sangka _sweater_ bisa begitu mahal? Aku makan apa sebulan kedepan?" _center_ dari tim Seirin itu meratapi nasibnya, "Ah… seharusnya aku biarkan saja Riko merajut _sweater_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Toh salah satu keahlian Riko adalah merajut …."

"Kenapa kau baru meratapi nasibumu sekarang, _Senpai_?" Kagami bertanya, "Kau tidak mungkin mengembalikan itu bukan?" tunjuk Kagami pada kantung plastik yang Kiyoshi bawa, "Lagipula kalau kau kembalikan, memangnya uangmu kembali?"

"Kau bisa minta Pelatih masak untukmu, Kiyoshi-_senpai_," Kuroko menjawab dengan tampang dan nada yang datar.

"Eh?! Kau ingin aku mati, Kuroko?!" manik cokelat lelaki itu membulat sempurna, seiring dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Siapa sangka anak polos berambut biru muda itu memiliki jiwa psikopat.

"Hanya saran," dan mata Kuroko mendarat pada sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan merajut, "Kalau tidak salah kau bilang kalau salah satu keahlian Pelatih adalah merajut? Mungkin aku belikan banyak benang saja. Lalu aku akan bilang ke pelatih untuk merajutkan gambar makanan untukmu, Kiyoshi-_senpai_," ujar Kuroko sebelum memasuki toko rajutan.

"Eh …?" Kiyoshi mengelus dadanya sendiri, "Tidak usah, Kuroko. Aku tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan melihat rajutan makanan."

"Waaaaah!" tiba-tiba Kagami berteriak, membuat kaget orang-orang di sekitar mereka, "Tinggal aku yang belum dapat hadiah untuk Pelatih?! Bagaimana ini?!" Kagami menatik kerah baju Kiyoshi dan menggoyangkan tubuh _Uncrowned King_ itu.

"Waaah, Kagami!" Kiyoshi berseru kaget, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti latihanku dibuat tiga kali lipat oleh Pelatih? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku digigit Kapten? Bagaimana kalau Izuki_-senpai_ tidak mengizinkan aku makan di Maji Burger lagi?!" Kagami bertanya heboh.

"Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko memukul kepala Kagami dengan tasnya sendiri, "Kau berisik. Orang-orang melihatmu. Memalukan tahu."

"Lagipula memangnya Hyuuga adalah _vampire_ yang kerjaannya menggigir orang?" Kiyoshi bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu masalahku, Kuroko! Ini masalah hidup dan matiku!" Kagami berseru sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Nah, nah, Riko suka main _game_. Bagaimana kalau kau belikan CD game simulasi latihan yang baru di rilis? Ayo kita coba cek toko yang di seberang itu! Mungkin disana jual," Kiyoshi menyarankan.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak usah, Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Biar aku yang pergi sendiri," dan dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, Kagami menyeberang jalan dan memasuki toko computer itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang muram.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata harga CD _game original_ sangat mahal. Makan apa aku nanti?" Kagami menatap kedua tangannya dengan horror.

"Kau bisa minta pelatih/Riko untuk masak buatmu, Kagami-_kun_/Kagami," jawab Kuroko dan Kiyoshi berbarengan.

.

"_Anoo_," Kuroko memecah keheningan malam itu. Ketiganya berdiri di depan gerbang Seirin High School yang gelap … dan sepi.

"Ah, Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi!" Koganei menyapa ketiganya. Lelaki yang senyumannya selalu mengingatkan pada senyuman kucing peliharaan yang imut itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Tsucida dan Mitobe, sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Waaah, keren!" Kiyoshi berseru, "_Are_? Jadi kuenya ada tiga?" Kiyoshi bertanya ketika ia sadar bahwa Tsuchida dan MItobe juga memegang kotak besar di tangannya.

"Eh… karena beberapa orang di tim memiliki nafsu makan yang hebat, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuat tiga kue hahaha," Koganei menerangkan.

Kagami mengendus udara, kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika aroma cokelat menguar dari masing-masing kotak itu, "Cokelat, eh?" lelaki berambut merah itu bertanya.

"Kau tidak mau makan kue rasa seledri bukan?"

"Seledri baik untuk selebrasi!" Shun Izuki berujar. Lelaki yang kebetulan mirip Roy Mustang dari fandom sebelah itu berjalan bersisian dengan tiga adik kelasnya yang lain. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa tas plastik.

"…" keheningan menyapa sebagai sambutan untuk _pun_ yang diucapkan Izuki barusan sebelum Kiyoshi mengajak semuanya masuk ke dalam.

"Kata Hyuuga, dia ada di _gym_."

.

"KIYOSHI, KAU TELAT, BODOH!" Hyuuga Junpei berseru dengan heboh ketika anak buahnya di tim basket masuk ke dalam _gym_.

"Ahahaha, Hyuuga! Selamat pagi!" sapa Kiyoshi berikut dengan senyumannya yang cerah.

"Apaan itu 'selamat pagi', hah?! Ini sudah malam tahu!" Hyuuga makin emosi dibuat oleh teman dekatnya itu.

"Ah? Kau tidak mengerti lelucon selamat pagi?" Kiyoshi bertanya.

"Seluruh eksistensimu di dunia ini adalah lelucon!"

"Hoi! Bantu kami menyiapkan kue ini sebelum Pelatih datang!" Koganei memanggil yang lainnya, yang asyik menonton drama komedi di hadapan mereka, yang pemainnya terdiri dari Hyuuga Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei.

"_Are_? Kalian mau menyiapkan apa sebelum aku datang …?" sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu masuk _gym_, satu-satunya suara wanita yang sangat mereka kenal karena sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

"…" hening menyapa ketika kesepuluhnya memandangi ke arah pintu masuk _gym_ dan mendapati pelatih mereka, Aida Riko, berdiri sambil membawa sebuah tas plastik besar yang berisi kado-kado yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni. Tidak diragukan lagi, tas plastik yang ia pegang berisi hadiah ulang tahun dari teman-temannya di OSIS.

"…" masih tidak ada yang bersuara, masih pada membeku ditempat semua. Kuroko dan Kagami baru hendak bernjak membantu Koganei, Tsuchida, dan Mitobe yang setengah jalan meletakkan kue mereka di atas meja yang di dapat entah darimana. Hyuuga masih menarik kerah Kiyoshi dan Izuki menunjuk ke satu titik, tempat dimana seharusnya hadiah yang sudah mereka belikan untuk Pelatih mereka di letakkan disanan.

"…selamat ulang tahun, Pelatih…" ujar Kuroko dengan nada datarnya, disambung dengan _Nigou_ yang menggonggong penuh semangat.

Seakan kalimat Kuroko adalah mantra, yang lainnya akhirnya mencari dari tempat mereka. setelah meletakkan barang yang mereka pegang, mereka menghampiri Pelatih mereka, yang sekarang membantu di depan pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Pelatih!" tiga orang anak kelas dua berseru dengan hebohnya.

"Selamat bertambah tua, Pelatih. Sayangnya aku tidak memberikan seledri untuk selebrasi hari ini," Izuki berujar.

"_Ettou… anoo…_ Selamat ulang tahun, Pelatih," Kagami membungkuk dalam di hadapan Riko, "Terima kasih sudah melatihku selama ini!"

"Ahahaha, selamat ulang tahun Riko!" Kiyoshi menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu, "Terima kasih karena selalu ada untuk Seirin."

"Pelatih!" Koganei membawa kue dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya, "Ayo tiup lilinnya, Pelatih! Jangan lupa buat permohonan!" Koganei mendekat ke arah Riko, "Ah, Tsucchi! Jangan lupa kameranya!"

Riko menutup mata ketika ia mengucapkan permohonannya, kemudian manik sewarna susu cokelatnya kembali terbuka ketika ia hendak meniup lilinnya. Ia tertawa sebelum mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya hingga semua lilin di atas kue mati semua.

Tiba-tiba, Kiyoshi mengambil krim dari kuenya dan mencoreng pipi mulus Riko dengan krim cokelat itu, "Teppei!" Riko berteriak, tapi terkikik juga. Ia juga mengambil krim dan mencoreng dahi Kiyoshi kemudian keduanya tertawa.

Ketika Kagami hendak mencoreng muka _partner_nya dengan krim, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Kemudian lelaki berambut sewarna langit musim dingin itu muncul di samping kagami, dengan segenggam kue dan menepelkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Kagami hingga wajah lelaki yang pernah tinggal di Amerika itu belepotan kue.

"Kuroko!" Kagami mengambil krim lagi. Tapi ketika ia hendak mencoreng wajah Kuroko, lelaki itu kembali menghilang, "Berhenti menggunakan _misdirection_!"

—dan kembali muncul untuk mencoreng wajah Kagami.

"Oy, oy, kalian! Koganei, Tsuchida, dan Mitobe membuat kue bukan untuk mainan! Sayang kan kalau di buang-buang?" Hyuuga menarik Kagami yang hendak membalas Kuroko dan memegangnya seperti seorang anak memegang anak kucing, "Atau kalian tidak menghargai hasil jerih payah **kakak kelas** kalian, hah?" silahkan bayangkan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh kapten Seirin itu.

"Maaf, maaf, _Senpai_!" Kagami berusaha melarikan diri dari jeratan pemain nomor 4 itu dan bersembunyi di balik Kuroko yang asyik menikmasti kue bagiannya.

"Eh…?" Tsuchida bertanya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Tsucchi?" Koganei mendekati satu-satunya lelaki yang memiliki kekasih diantara seluruh anggota tim itu.

"_Anoo_, hadiahnya hanya ada sepuluh. Bukankah harusnya hadiahnya ada sebelas? Kita 'kan juga membeli hadiah untuk Pelatih," dan semuanya saling berpandangan.

"Berarti ada satu orang yang tidak beli hadiah untuk Pelatih," Kuroko berujar dengan datarnya, "Dan orang itu pastinya bukan aku, atau Kagami-kun, atau Kiyoshi-_senpai_."

"Dan orang itu juga bukan aku, Furihara, Kawahara, dan Izuki-_senpai_," Fukuda menambahkan.

"Dan orang itu tidak mungkin aku, Tsucchi, dan Mitobe karena sambil mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, kami juga mencari hadiah untuk Pelatih," Koganei menambahkan.

"Jadi, orang yang tersisa tinggal…" dan serentak semuanya menatap Hyuuga Junpei yang dengan mencurigakannya salah tingkah akibat di tatap oleh anak buahnya.

"Sepertinya cuma Kapten yang tidak memberikan hadiah untuk Pelatih," Kuroko berujar.

"Hyuuga-_kun_?" Riko tersenyum manis dan menatap Hyuuga, meminta jawaban, "Aku sih tidak meminta hadiah darimu tapi yang lainnya memberiku hadiah jadi aku akan **membuatmu latihan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya**."

"A-aku akan memberimu hadiah kok, sungguh!" Hyuuga mundur perlahan sementara Riko maju, berusaha mengejarnya.

"Oh iya? Dimana itu? **Dimasa depanmu dimana kau latihan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya?**" Riko bertanya dengan nada mengerikan.

"A-ada kok! Be-betulan!" dengan kedua tangannya, Hyuuga menahan bahu gadis berambut sewarna karamel yang baru matang itu, "Hadiah dariku ciuman saja ya?"

Bau cokelat mengisi ruangan _gym_ tempat dimana tim Seirin biasa latihan, yang lain bisa menciumnya tapi tidak untuk Riko, karena yang memasuki indra penciumannya hanyalah bau _aftershave_ yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Hyuuga setiap kali lelaki itu selesai latihan.

Pemain tim Seirin yang lain sudah merasakan langsung betapa manisnya krim cokelat dari kue tart buatan Mitobe dan antek-anteknya tapi tidak untuk Riko, karena gadis itu merasakan manisnya krim cokelat dari mulut kaptennya yang menciumnya seolah ia tidak membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas.

Kalau anak-anak tim seirin yang lain merasakan panas akibat jendela ruangan _gym_ yang tertutup dan akibat dari jaket yang mereka kenakan, tidak untuk Riko, karena ia merasa wajahnya panas, akibat ciuman yang dihadiahkan oleh Hyuuga untuknya.

Ketika akhirnya Hyuuga melepaskan ciuman mereka, wajahnya semerah rambut kapten dari Rakuzan yang namanya haram untuk disebutkan disini, "Se-selamat ulang tahun, Riko," kemudian sebuah ciuman lagi di pipi mulunya, "Terima kasih sudah ada untukku dan untuk Seirin."

…Riko hanya bisa diam. Sepertinya ulang tahunnya tahun ini adalah ulang tahun yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**Curhatan Arleinne:**

Selamat ulang tahun, Aida Riko! Maaf hadiahnya telat #bow Terima kasih karena telah menjadi karakter perempuan yang tidak _useless_ dan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi karakter yang luar biasa.

Tadinya fict ini dibuat tangga 5 Februari (hari ulang tahunnya Riko) dan diharapkan selesai tanggal seditu juga. Tapi apa daya kalau tiba-tiba jadi males dan determinasi mulai mengguap seiring detik yang berlalu di hari itu. Lalu keesokan harinya lampu di rumah mati dan Saya lupa kalo _batere_ si Laptop ternyata habis. Dan besoknya lagi harus ke rumah sodara dan… yah… _well_…

Ini Junpei X Riko pertama saya, karena bisa dipilang Saya _shipper_ mereka. Kalau di tim gitu, hubungan yang paling umum kan kapten dan manager tapi ini kapten dan pelatihnya, jadi kesannya nggak _mainstream _gitu. Trus pas baca-baca trivia Hyuuga sama trivianya Riko di Wiki makin jatuh cinta deh sama mereka~

Daripada curhatan ini makin lama makin ngelantur, mendingan saya sudahi saja rubrik Curhatan Arleinne ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk mampir. Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Sampai jumpa di fanfict saya yang lain~


End file.
